


Underwear

by auania (lesbianmorrigan)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge: Femmeslash Drabble Tag, Challenger: Gamma Orionis, F/F, Femslash February, post—hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianmorrigan/pseuds/auania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marietta wouldn't mind being 'traumatised' by the sight of Cho's privates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underwear

“Etta, have you done the washing lately? I can’t find my underwear.” Cho stumbled from room to room in the flat she shared with her friend, raking it with her gaze before ascertaining that no, her underwear probably wasn’t hiding in the kitchen.

No matter how many new pairs of panties she bought, she could never find them. At first she thought that this was because her mother disapproved of them and so threw them out whenever Cho brought her her dirty laundry (months ago, back when she had just moved into the flat, she had been too busy with her new job to do the laundry herself), but now that she and Marietta were alternating in doing it, she didn’t think that would be a problem. 

When she didn’t get a reply, Cho stopped her searching and walked to Marietta’s room. Frowning, she knocked. “Etta? Are you in there?”

“Yeah, yeah,” she heard the muffled response. “Actually, I think some of your underwear might be here—“

Without hesitation, Cho opened the door, “Thank God. You remember Luna, from school? She was always telling me about how there’s this ‘Land of Lost Things’, where inanimate objects which can come alive go and live out their lives. I thought my underwear might…”

Cho stopped when she saw Marietta standing in front of a pile of her underwear, looking guilty. “I don’t know how these got here, I swear,” she said. “Hey, maybe Luna was right. Maybe they just walked out of your closet and into my room. Weird, eh?” she babbled.

Cho looked uncertain. “Well, I always thought that Luna was a bit mad, but maybe she did get something right.” She tried to smile. “I guess I’ll never be wearing these again. If they really can come alive, I don’t want to traumatise them with the sight of my privates.”

She collected them up in her arms, Marietta helping her a little jerkily than usual.

“Well, see you later, I’ve got a date to get ready for!” Cho waved and walked out of the room.

When she was gone, Marietta closed the door and leaned on it. “I wouldn’t mind being traumatised by the sight of your privates,” she muttered. “I don’t think that’d be a very traumatising experience at all…”

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Femmeslash Drabble Tag for the prompt 'lost.'


End file.
